locura
by lunatica-granger
Summary: que ironia que cuando sufres todo se aparten de ti.... menos el respnsable de que estés así no?... Un oneshot coritto, espero que les guste!


Disclaimer... Pues los personajes son propiedad de JkR. los derechos los tiene LA warner, salmandra y algunas editoriales más. Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión... blablabla...

ESpero que les guste... es un fanfic que en realidad era songfic en las otras paginas lo publique así, pero como aquí no esta permitido pues tuve que borrar la letra de la canción. espero sus comentarios y grax x leer...

----------------------------------------

-¡Vamos Herms!... sabes que puedes confiar en mi…- Me decía Harry mientras nos sentábamos bajo el árbol que tanto nos gustaba.

-Claro que lo sé, pero es la verdad!, no me sucede nada!- le digo comenzando a impacientarme por su insistencia

-Herms, veme a los ojos- dice al tiempo que toma mi cara y la gira hacia él. – Yo se que siempre eres callada, pero ahora es demasiado; me evitas, y por si fuera poco, bajaste de calificación en Pociones Herms...-

-Harry, si baje fue por Snape, tu sabes cuanto me odia- volteo hacia otro lado, pero nuevamente me haces verte

-lo sé Herms, se que Snape nos odia, pero nunca te ha puesto una calificación que no te merezcas, si te la puso fue porque tu últimamente estas en otro mundo… ¿qué te sucede?-

Me quedo viendo tus ojos durante unos segundos en silencio, nuevamente llevo mi vista hacia el lago, pero ahora no haces nada por que volteé nuevamente hacia ti, Sólo hablas.

-Es por un chico- me lo dices afirmándolo, no preguntándolo. Yo sólo siento como una lágrima cae sobre mi mejilla.

-Es eso Herms?- vuelves a insistir y yo sólo puedo asentir lentamente con mi cabeza. Que irónica es la vida no? Cuando sufres todos se alejan de ti, menos quien te hace sufrir…

Te mueves un poco hasta quedar frente a mi.

-Me lo quieres platicar?- me preguntas con tu tono de voz tan dulce

-No me entenderías- es lo único que logro articular antes de que más lágrimas salgan de mi ojos

-Claro que te entiendo Herms-

-¿Tú entenderme?!- grito encolerizada –Por favor Harry, tu tienes a todo el castillo tras de ti desde que venciste a Voldemort, tu no sufres por que la persona que en verdad amas no se fije en ti!. Por favor no vengas a decirme que me entiendes cuando no tienes ni una mínima idea de lo que yo estoy sintiendo!- Todo eso te lo digo gritando para ver si te molestas y me dejas sola de una vez. Pero en vez de eso me abrazas fuertemente…

Yo comienzo a llorar aún más, es desesperante el tenerte tan cerca y saber que nunca serás mío. Que nunca me querrás ni siquiera una décima parte de lo que yo te amo.

-Vamos Herms, tu no puedes estar segura de eso, de hecho creo que la única persona que me interesa de verdad es también la única que nunca se fijará en mí de esa manera.-

-Eso no es cierto Harry. En cambio yo si estoy segura de que el nuca me verá como quiero que me vea. A veces odio ser yo, quisiera ser otra, una tonta en lo que respecta a los estudios, pero tener a alguien conmigo, alguien que desee estar conmigo. Alguien que llamara la atención de alguien…- termino llorando aún más.

-Tú sabes que eso no es cierto, y sabes también que a más de uno si nos importas y claro que nos llamas la atención Herm. Eres una buena persona, y créeme que le agradezco a todos los dioses que tú no seas un tonta cabeza hueca como muchas que hay por aquí…- me sonríe, pero no puedo respondérsela.

-Aún así el nunca se fijará en mi Harry ¡Nunca!-

-¿Sabes?, creo que estoy en tu misma situación-

-Oh vamos Harry- digo tratando de aguantar mis lagrimas – Una cosa es que seas modesto, pero tu y yo sabemos bien que todas se mueren por salir contigo-

-No lo creo Herms… ella, ella es tan diferente a las demás; es única, es linda, piensa en los demás antes que en ella misma, le gusta ayudar a las personas, no se, simple y sencillamente es la chica de mis sueños- ¿cómo es posible que digas todo eso d e Ginny? Si es la persona más egocéntrica que he conocido. ¿Preocuparse por los demás antes que en ella misma? Si claro… A pesar de que se que todo eso es mentira, también sé que cuando te enamoras no encuentras ningún defecto en la persona que amas, pero esto ya es una exageración… una cosa es que no veas y otra que inventes cosas buenas de ella. Pero prefiero no decir nada y sólo me dedico a abrazarte más fuerte.

-¿Sabes? Te entiendo si no quieres contarme a mí, porque creo que te sentirías más a gusto contándole a alguna chica¿por qué no buscas a Ginny o a Lavander?- porque a Lavander sólo se lo contaría cuando quiera que todo el castillo lo sepa. Y a Ginny, no puedo llegar y decirle "hola Ginny¿sabes? Me enamore de tu exnovio, sí! De ese que todavía amas!...

-Porque no puedo Harry, si se lo contara a alguien sólo dañaría a otras personas y en verdad es lo que menos quiero…-

-Ay Herms! No ves que no siempre tienes que ser la que sufre? Algunas veces nos toca sufrir a otros, pero todo vale la pena si tú eres feliz- dices separándote un poco de mi y sonriéndome mientras me pegas con tu dedo en mi nariz. Por primera vez en toda la tarde me sacas una sonrisa, pequeña, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

-Te quiero Mione, recuérdalo, y no me gusta verte así, me deprimo, como crees que me siento cuando veo a la chica que siempre me ha dado fuerzas hecha polvo?... y Que por más que lo intento no logro hacerla sonreír así como tu lo hacía cuando estaba en un estado peor que el tuyo?-

-Gracias Harry, gracias por estar siempre aquí y no irte aunque sea tan desesperante- digo con un intento de risa

-Oh de nada- no empezamos a reir un poco, pero mi cara regresa a mostrar tristeza.

-Vamos Herms! Dime quien es quien te tiene así-

-Te lo diría, pero después de eso tendría que levantarme y correr. Y la verdad, tengo mucha flojera, así que tendrás que aguantarte-

-Si, se me olvidaba que eres mi flojita más floja que he conocido- te ríes e intento hacer lo mismo pero no puedo.

-y tu?, dices que tambien tienes mal de amores, por qué no se lo dices y ya?, estoy segura de que te dirá que sí-

-Yo no estoy tan seguro-

-Harry!! Tu sabes que Ginny se muere por ti desde hace años, y también se muere por regresar contigo- tu te sorprendes pero ¿por qué?

-Yo nunca dije que fuera Ginny, y dejame decirte que estas muy equivocada, porque ella y Ginny no tienen nada en común, bueno quizá algunas cosas, pero no es ella..

-Entonces¿por qué no vas y luchas por ella?, estoy segura que no vas a tener que rogar mucho, después de todo para ellas eres el Gran Harry Potter- digo con algo de sarcasmo

-Ella no es así, tengo la esperanza y estoy casi segura de que ella no me ve así-

-Entonces? Porque no se lo dices?-

-Porque ella ama a alguien más- dice un poco triste

-¿ella te lo dijo?- pregunto sorprendida

-Pues… se podría decir que si. Aunque no directamente, sólo digamos que hablando con ella me contó lo mucho que sufre por que no le hace caso el chico que quiere. – Yo hice lo mismo, porque no te enamoras de mi?

-Y luego?-

-Luego, pues, tengo miedo, porque es la persona a la que más quiero y si la pierdo no sé lo que haría- Creí que era yo a la que más querías

-Ella ha estado siempre conmigo, cuando necesite ayuda de alguien ella fue la primera en estar siempre, nunca me dejo sólo- yo no podía decir nada, sólo me quede callada – Cuando sentía que ya nada tenía sentido ella me enseño por que debía seguir, y siempre, aunque inconscientemente me ayudo a seguir con vida, pues si luche y todo lo demás que hice fue por ella, por verla feliz, y pensando que algún día seríamos felices los dos… Fue así como me di cuenta de que yo no estaba enamorado de todas esas chicas superficiales y hasta cierto punto tontas. Fue así como me di cuanta de que me enamoré de mi mejor amiga…- Yo sólo sentí como lagrimas volvían a caer mientras tú bajabas la mirada también con algunas lagrimas luchando por salir de tus bellos ojos.

Ahora fue mi turno de hacer que me miraras. Cuando los dos nos vimos a los ojos, ambos con lagrimas en ellas, fue cuando comprendi todo y por fin me decidí a hablar y sonriendo un poco te dije.

-Y… ¿cómo dices que sabes que ella no te corresponde?- tu me miras extrañado pero aún así respondes

-Porque ella ama a otro chico-dice mientras te limpio una lagrima que logro salir

-Y… ¿cómo sabes si ese chico no eres tú?- una pequeña sonrisa se logra asomar en tu cara noto como tus ojos se llenan de ilusión

-¿Existe esa posibilidad?-

-Claro que existe, y yo diría que es la correcta- te digo con una gran sonrisa y veo como tu me imitas. Ya no puedo decir nada porque me doy cuenta de cómo timidamente te acercas aún más a mi y comienzas a besarme lentamente, sin ninguna prisa. De pronto siento como me pides permiso para profundizar ese beso y yo sólo le atino a corresponder de la misma manera…

Después de que nos separamos por falta de aire nos vemos a los ojos y nos damos cuenta de que estuvimos llorando por una tontería. Si hubiéramos hablado antes ninguno hubiéramos sufrido tanto

-Herms, esto quiere decir que el idiota por el que has estado sufriendo todo este tiempo es por éste idiota?!- preguntas mientras te señalas con las dos manos. Yo solo me río por lo bajo y agrego

-No Harry he estado sufriendo por MI idiota… sólo mío…- te digo bromeando

-Pues si yo soy TU idiota tendré que cobrarme déjame pensar como… mmm…- finges que piensas seriamente y continuas- Te gustaría se MI, sólo MI niñita linda a la que quiero mucho??-

-Mmm… no lo sé- digo aparentemente seria y cuando veo tu expresión de horror en tu cara comienzo a reírme – Claro que si tontito! Me encantaría!. En ese momento te abalanzas nuevamente sobre mi y comienzas a darme pequeños besos en los labios. Después de unos segundos te separas

-Entonces señorita Granger, usted sabe que yo soy una persona seria y por tanto mis acciones también. Así que lo más serio que puedo- dices mientras pones una cara de total seriedad, que a mi sólo me hace reír y continuas- ¿le gustaría ser mi novia?- intentas seguir serio, pero una sonrisa se te escapa

-Claro que me encantaría señor Potter- no alcancé a terminar cuando me di cuenta de que te habías parado y también a mí y me tenías dando vueltas… aún me tenías en tus brazos cuando me besaste nuevamente, sellando así una promesa que no habíamos dicho, pero ambos la sabíamos… Estar juntos por siempre…


End file.
